


Happy Thanksgiving

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Blaine is woken by three things.</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr July 22nd 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thanksgiving

Blaine is woken by three things.

First, the creak of bedsprings and the groan of the mattress where someone is leaning on it.

Second, the faint smell of what he’s pretty sure is paint, even if it is the non-toxic kind.

And third, the soft feathery tickling of what felt like a paintbrush, brushing gently over the hot, stretched skin of his stomach where his pyjama shirt had been pushed up.

 

Confused, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, groaning at the pain in his back, and looked down towards the edge of the bed.

And saw Kurt, tongue poking out in concentration and a small paintbrush in his hand. There was a pot of orange -  _was that body paint?_  - paint open next to him on the duvet.

So he had identified the smell and the soft, tickling sensation. 

“Uh, Kurt?” Blaine asked, shifting a little higher so he could see better past the very top of his belly - which was difficult, because he seemed to be growing by the minute in his eyes - “What are you doing?”

“It’s Thanksgiving soon.” Kurt offered by way of explanation, humming under his breath as he dipped the paintbrush into the pot and went back to drawing whatever it was he was painting on Blaine’s skin. He had to admit, the softness of the brush felt nice, especially when Kurt dragged it over the places where he had horribly itchy, red stretch marks. 

“And you decided to turn me into a living portrait of - what, exactly?” Blaine asked, craning his neck to look down but not being able to see past his belly. 

“It’s a pumpkin.” Kurt said happily has he worked. “I thought it would look cute on you since you’re big and round now. Like a Thanksgiving pumpkin.”

“At least I don’t remind you of a turkey." 

"Hey, stop that.” Kurt chastised. “You know I love you like this, and I love our baby. D'you want to see what I’ve done?”

Kurt looked so  _eager_ , he could hardly say no. “Sure.”

He went to fetch the small mirror from the vanity table - Kurt’s vanity table that was covered in cans of hairspray and bottles of hand lotion - and knelt down at the end of the bed again, holding it up to Blaine’s middle so that he could see.

And true to his word, he had painted a large, bright orange pumpkin over the round swell of his belly, using his popped-out navel to add a nose, as well as eyes and a mouth, to his creation in black. 

“I didn’t know pumpkins had noses.” Blaine said. 

“They don’t.” Kurt replied. “I was amusing myself. Do you like it?”

“I  _love_  it. It kind of makes me feel better about being so  _big._ ”

Kurt smiled. “I knew you would.”


End file.
